It is known by dealers in carpeting that carpet materials when stored under compression, as by shipment in tight rolls or by storage beneath other samples, suffer flattening of the fabric pile, and that simple release of the pressure is not always sufficient to restore the original appearance of the material.
It is also known that the exposing the pile surface to low pressure steam has a desirable effect, restoring the material to its original appearance. Apparatus for this purpose has been developed, and consist of a low pressure steam generator, a flexible hose, and a broad generally flat nozzle, by which the steam is distributed to a wide bank of the material being treated. The flat surface of the nozzle engaging the fabric sometimes acts as an ironer to lay the pile more flat instead of restoring it.